Key Move
|season = 5 |number = 11 |epnumber = 99 |prodcode = 511 |image = S5 placeholder.jpg |airdate = March 4, 2016 |viewers = 4.26 millionFriday final ratings: ‘Grimm’ adjusts up |writer = Thomas Ian Griffith |director = Eric Laneuville |co-stars = Joshua Sawtell as Marwan Hanano Michael Sheets as Andrew Dixon M. Ben Newman as Jeremiah Rogers Other co-stars |objects = Keys |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = }} "'}} is the eleventh episode of Season 5 of Grimm and the ninety-ninth episode overall. It first aired on March 4, 2016 on NBC. Synopsis The gang tries to figure out where the treasure is hidden in . Monroe notes that the maps aren't to scale so the treasure could be just about anywhere. Rosalee says that Wolfach was probably a lot smaller back when the treasure was hidden, and Hank adds that whatever is there now was probably built on top of what was there, so it'll make it harder to find what they are looking for. Nick says "When they made the map, they must have done something to pinpoint where they put it. Otherwise, no one would ever be able to find it." Rosalee guess that the knights must have left a clue on the key map, and Hank says unless the clue is on one of the two keys they don't have. Renard meets with Rachel Wood. Renard gives Rachel a USB flash drive and says "It's from a DEA sting five years ago. Former assemblyman and mayoral candidate Steven Gallagher buying an eight ball in a hotel suite." Rachel asks how he got this and Renard tells her not to worry about it. Rachel adds that they are doing this for the right reasons and Renard tells her the people have a right to know. The gang continues to look for a possible treasure location. Monroe says "Whatever is not obvious is really not obvious, because I am not seeing anything remotely unapparent" Rosalee suggests that maybe they do need the other keys and Hank says that maybe the knights didn't even leave a mark. Hank suggests that the three rivers that all converge near Wolfach could be the "X", but Monroe tells him "But rivers can change their course over time. That would be a moving "X"." Rosalee asks what the knights would have been fighting for in the Fourth Crusade. Monroe guesses "The power and the glory of God" and Trubel suggests that maybe the treasure was hidden in a church then. Monroe says he has been checking churches for three hours and Wu says "Some of these symbols aren't churches. I think they're castles." Rosalee says that all churches have steeples and Monroe counts seven churches near Wolfach. Hank says they wouldn't split the treasure between seven churches and Nick notices that all of the churches on the key map have steeples except one, which appears to have a cross. Monroe says it's too short to be a cross so Nick turns the map slightly and says it looks like an "X". Wu says "That's why we couldn't see it. They hid it in plain sight." Monroe says it makes sense for the knights to bury the treasure in a church because "They had every reason to believe it would be around for hundreds of years." Monroe tells Nick that he is going with him because he speaks German and Nick doesn't. Trubel says they can't travel under their real names because Black Claw knows who they are and they may know about the keys. Rosalee tells them she knows somebody who can get fake passports. Nick says they'll go on the first flight they can get tomorrow and Monroe replies "Looks like we're going on a crusade." Nick talks with Adalind about his plans to go to Germany and she tells him that the keys lead to nothing but death. She says "It's not worth it! This is a fantasy someone had 800 years ago." Nick tells her it may be a waste of his time, but he has to go since his aunt gave him a key and she believed in it. Adalind says it almost cost her her life and Nick says he owes it to her. Adalind then says she probably owes it to her too. Adalind asks "What if what they buried is something evil, something they never wanted found, and for good reason?" Nick tells her if that was the case, they wouldn't have made a map and they would have destroyed whatever they hid. Adalind tells Nick "I know I can't keep you from going. It's something you have to do. But I also know there's a chance that you won't come back." She tells him she can't let him go without her telling him how she feels about him. She and Nick kiss, and she unbuttons Nick's shirt. Adalind says "And I don't care if this is a mistake. I love you." She and Nick start kissing and they both take their shirts off and lay down, making out. Eve and Meisner try to track down Marwan Hanano. Eve says "Hanano's been here a few days. If he's moving, a camera should have picked him up by now." Trubel arrives and Meisner fills her in on what's going on. Trubel says Marwan looks different in every photo so he will be tough to find. Eve says "We need to know why he's here. Every place he goes, London, Kiev, Osaka, people die. If Black Claw brought him to Portland, it's not for a vacation." Trubel then tells her that Black Claw could know about her and she may be the target. Meisner says it's possible. Eve says then the sooner she finds him the better. Some guys play pickup basketball in a park. The ball goes out of bounds and Marwan stops the ball with his foot. Marwan tosses the ball back to the players and keeps walking. Nearby, Lucien Petrovitch and Stephan Barinov wait for Marwan to arrive. Stephan gets impatient and says Marwan doesn't need a gun. Lucien tells him that the victim must be shot because it can't look Wesen. Stephan says it's not his problem and starts to leave, but Marwan arrives. Stephan shows Marwan the gun and offers to put it together, but Marwan says he'll do it so he can find any possible mistakes that were made. After he puts the gun together, he loads a bullet. He then looks out a window at the basketball players. Stephan asks what he is doing and Marwan tells him he's seeing if he is any good. Marwan woges into a Uhranuti and aims at the basketball players. Both Lucien and Stephan try to tell him not to shoot anyone, but Marwan just shoots the basketball and tells Stephan that the gun will do. At the loft, Nick and Adalind are in bed. Adalind is asleep on Nick's shoulder. Nick flashes back to the night he took Adalind's Hexenbiest away from her. Adalind wakes up and she and Nick discuss their complicated relationship. Adalind says that last night that all went away for a while. Nick's cell rings. Trubel informs him that she needs to show him something. She arrives at the loft with a photograph of Hanano. She tells them that he works for the Black Claw and that he has been connected with at least three acts of violence around the world in the last year. She also tells them that he is currently in Portland, having arrived on a flight that originated in Quito, Ecuador. Adalind asks why he is in Portland and Trubel tells her they don't know, but that Meisner thinks he might be on assignment. Nick takes a call from Rosalee, who informs him that Wu booked a flight for him and Monroe to Stuttgart, Germany for later that evening. Nick asks about the passports and is assured that they are ready. Nick says he will be there by 5 PM. At the precinct, Nick, Hank, Wu and Renard discuss Hanano. Renard asks where the information came from and Nick explains that Meisner provided it via HW. Hank states that they have a Wesen terrorist running loose in Portland and Wu says: "We don't know where he is, what he wants, or who his contacts are." Renard orders an APB, find and follow ONLY. Wu and Hank leave the office. Nick tells Renard that he will be off the grid for a few days. At the loft, Nick finishes packing, then goes over to look at Kelly in his bassinet. He tells Kelly to take care of Mommy while he is gone and leans down to give him a kiss. Adalind tells Nick he better come back because she doesn't want to have to explain to Kelly why he didn't if he doesn't. Nick hugs Adalind and leaves. At Monroe and Rosalee's house, Rosalee tells Nick that she found out there are ten churches in Wolfach, but only three of them are Catholic. Monroe explains that it has to be Catholic Church because Martin Luther didn't nail his 95 theses on the door of the All Saints Church in Wittenburg until 1517, so all the non-Catholic churches are too young to qualify. Rosalee gives the guys their passports. Monroes is under his Uncle Felix's name and Nick will be using the alias of Rosalee's brother Frederick Calvert. Nick comments on the quality of the faked passports, saying they are really good for something completely illegal. Nick takes the bags out to the car to allow Monroe and Rosalee a moment. Rosalee tells Monroe that he better be "damn careful". They kiss and Monore leaves the house. At Lovejoy Fountain Park, Hanano scopes out the site of an Andrew Dixon Rally. He approaches a food vendor as two bicycle cops ride by. One of them, Officer Fogel, recognizes him from the APB and proceeds to follow him while the other calls it in. At the precinct, Wu informs Hank that there has been a sighting and they head out. Hanano continues walking, carrying a cup of coffee, with Officer Fogel in quiet pursuit. Hanano turns and walks through a short tunnel and Fogel loses sight of him. Fogel notices an open door, with a spilled cup of coffee outside of it. He enters the building and is attacked from behind by Hanano in his woged form. Press Release A TRIP OVERSEAS WILL TAKE NICK AND MONROE ON A DANGEROUS JOURNEY - BAILEY CHASE, JACQUELINE TOBONI AND DAMIEN PUCKLER GUEST STAR - Newly gained artifacts take Nick (David Giuntoli) and Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) closer to the source of a long-gestating mystery. Elsewhere, Black Claw makes a deadly move that will send Portland into disarray. Bitsie Tulloch, Russell Hornsby, Sasha Roiz, Reggie Lee, Bree Turner and Claire Coffee also star. Guest stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Mauvais Dentes *Uhranuti *Ungeziefer Greifer Videos Select scene Production Notes *The episode was filmed from October 29-November 9, 2015 *Footage from , , and was reused (flashbacks). *The episode ended with a title card reading, "To Be Continued... In Episode 100." *A shot some footage of Germany for the episode, though the majority of it was filmed in Portland.Kathy Smith Twitter Account Continuity *The episode picks up right after ended. *Hadrian's Wall has figured out Marwan Hanano's name. *Nick and Monroe go to to find the location of what the buried. *Andrew Dixon's opponent in the Mayoral race's full name is revealed to be Steven Galligher. *Adalind tells Nick that she loves him. *Lucien Petrovitch woges, revealing he is a Mauvais Dentes. Trivia *Monroe's line, "Into the woods we go," is a reference to Into the Woods, a musical which draws from several and fairy tales. References